


Vid: Fanfare for the Flying Woman

by valoise



Category: NASA RPF
Genre: Amelia Earhart - Freeform, Astronauts, Pilots, aeronauts, women in flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: I've always liked Fanfare for the Common Man as a piece of music and have wanted to use it to pay tribute to working women throughout history. But when I began to gather source material it slowly dawned on me that what I really wanted to do was applaud the bravery of women in flight, from 18th c. balloonist Sophie Blanchard to more well known figures such as Amelia Earhart and Jackie Cochran, ending with women in space.





	Vid: Fanfare for the Flying Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Aaron Copeland conducting the London Symphony Orchestra playing his Fanfare for the Common Man.
> 
> Photographs and video are largely from the National Air and Space Museum, US National Archives, NASA, InternetArchive.org, as well as Ethiopian Airlines


End file.
